Voice cast
This is a list of champion voice actors based on a forum post that was completed with help from the League of Legends community and Riot Games Inc.'s staff. Skins with complete voice-overs (Legendary, Ultimate, other) are listed to clarify that some voice-overs may not have been done by the same voice actor. League of Legends - Internet Movie Database Some voice actors have their names withheld so they cannot be easily locked into contracts, while other credits are simply unknown. Aatrox OriginalLoading.jpg|Erik Ireland Erik Ireland Ahri OriginalLoading.jpg|Laura Post Laura Post Ahri StarGuardianLoading.jpg|Laura Post Akali OriginalLoading.jpg|Laura Bailey Laura Bailey Alistar OriginalLoading.jpg|Harlan Hogan Amumu OriginalLoading.jpg|Cristina Milizia Cristina Milizia Anivia OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Anivia BlackfrostLoading.jpg|Withheld Annie OriginalLoading.jpg|Cristina Milizia Ashe OriginalLoading.jpg|Melissa Hutchison Melissa Hutchison Ashe PROJECTLoading.jpg|Melissa Hutchison Aurelion Sol OriginalLoading.jpg|Neil Kaplan Azir OriginalLoading.jpg|Travis Willingham Bard OriginalLoading.jpg|Artificially created by 'Utora' and Sebastien 'Chemicalseb' Najand Blitzcrank OriginalLoading.jpg|Duncan Watt Brand OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Brand ZombieLoading.jpg|Withheld Braum OriginalLoading.jpg|J. B. Blanc Caitlyn OriginalLoading.jpg|Kirsten Potter Caitlyn PulsefireLoading.jpg|Kirsten Potter Camille OriginalLoading.jpg|Emily Roya O'Brien Cassiopeia OriginalLoading.jpg| Cho'Gath OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Cho'Gath BattlecastPrimeLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Cho'Gath GentlemanLoading.jpg|Withheld Corki OriginalLoading.jpg|'Ralph' Darius OriginalLoading.jpg|Chuck Kourouklis Darius DunkmasterLoading.jpg|Chuck Kourouklis Diana OriginalLoading.jpg| Dr. Mundo OriginalLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Dr. Mundo CorporateMundoLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Draven OriginalLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Draven PrimetimeLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Ekko OriginalLoading.jpg|Antony Del Rio Elise OriginalLoading.jpg| Evelynn OriginalLoading.jpg|Mara Junot Ezreal OriginalLoading.jpg|Kyle Hebert Ezreal PulsefireLoading.jpg|Kyle Hebert, Christine Brynn Khalil (PEARL) Fiddlesticks OriginalLoading.jpg|Micha Berman Fiora OriginalLoading.jpg| Fizz OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Galio OriginalLoading.jpg|Josh Petersdorf Galio GatekeeperLoading.jpg|Josh Petersdorf Gangplank OriginalLoading.jpg|Matthew Mercer Gangplank CaptainLoading.jpg|Matthew Mercer Garen OriginalLoading.jpg| Gnar OriginalLoading.jpg|Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Mini Gnar), Lucien Dodge (Mega Gnar) Gragas OriginalLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Graves OriginalLoading.jpg|Kyle Hebert Hecarim OriginalLoading.jpg| Heimerdinger OriginalLoading.jpg|Dennis Collins Johnson Illaoi OriginalLoading.jpg|Rolonda Watts Irelia OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Ivern OriginalLoading.jpg| Janna OriginalLoading.jpg| Janna ForecastLoading.jpg|Withheld Jarvan IV OriginalLoading.jpg|Kyle Hebert Jax OriginalLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Jayce OriginalLoading.jpg|Trevor Devall Jhin OriginalLoading.jpg|Quinton Flynn Jinx OriginalLoading.jpg|Sarah Anne Williams Jinx StarGuardianLoading.jpg|Sarah Anne Williams Kalista OriginalLoading.jpg|Misty Lee Karma OriginalLoading.jpg|Rashida Clendening Karma TraditionalLoading.jpg|Danielle McRae Karthus OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Kassadin OriginalLoading.jpg| Katarina OriginalLoading.jpg| Kayle OriginalLoading.jpg|Lisa Lindsley Kayle AetherWingLoading.jpg|Lisa Lindsley Kayn OriginalLoading.jpg|Robbie Daymond‏ (Kayn), Sam A. Mowry (Rhaast) Kennen OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Kha'Zix OriginalLoading.jpg|Dameon Clarke Kindred OriginalLoading.jpg|Marcella Lentz-Pope (Lamb), Matthew Mercer (Wolf) Kled OriginalLoading.jpg| Kog'Maw OriginalLoading.jpg| LeBlanc OriginalLoading.jpg|Carrie Keranen Lee Sin OriginalLoading.jpg| Lee Sin GodFistLoading.jpg| Leona OriginalLoading.jpg| Lissandra OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Lucian OriginalLoading.jpg| Lulu OriginalLoading.jpg|Faye Mata Lux OriginalLoading.jpg|Carrie Keranen Lux ElementalistLoading.jpg|Carrie Keranen Malphite OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Malzahar OriginalLoading.jpg| Maokai OriginalLoading.jpg| Master Yi OriginalLoading.jpg|Micha Berman Master Yi PROJECTYiLoading.jpg|Greg Chun Miss Fortune OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Mordekaiser OriginalLoading.jpg| Morgana OriginalLoading.jpg|Rebecca Schweitzer Nami OriginalLoading.jpg|Cassandra Lee Morris Nasus OriginalLoading.jpg| Nasus InfernalLoading.jpg| Nautilus OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Nidalee OriginalLoading.jpg|Kelly Fosdahl Burge Nocturne OriginalLoading.jpg|Jason Wishnov Nocturne EternumLoading.jpg|Withheld Nunu OriginalLoading.jpg|Cristina Milizia (Nunu) , Brian Sommer (Willump) Nunu BotLoading.jpg|Text-to-speech software Nunu ZombieLoading.jpg|Withheld Olaf OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Olaf BrolafLoading.jpg|Logan 'Lomar' Margulies Orianna OriginalLoading.jpg|Heather Pennington Pantheon OriginalLoading.jpg|Gavin Hammon Poppy OriginalLoading.jpg|Kate Higgins Quinn OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Rammus OriginalLoading.jpg|Duncan Watt Rakan OriginalLoading.jpg|Ronan Summers Rek'Sai OriginalLoading.jpg|Artificial Renekton OriginalLoading.jpg| Rengar OriginalLoading.jpg|Jason Simpson Riven OriginalLoading.jpg|Cristina Valenzuela Riven DawnbringerLoading.jpg|Cristina Valenzuela Rumble OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Rumble SuperGalaxyLoading.jpg|Withheld Ryze OriginalLoading.jpg|Sean Schemmel Sejuani OriginalLoading.jpg|Nicki Burke Sejuani TraditionalLoading.jpg|Withheld Shaco OriginalLoading.jpg| Shen OriginalLoading.jpg|Keith Silverstein Shyvana OriginalLoading.jpg| Singed OriginalLoading.jpg|Dameon Clarke Sion OriginalLoading.jpg| Sion MechaZeroLoading.jpg| Sivir OriginalLoading.jpg|Rebecca Schweitzer Skarner OriginalLoading.jpg| Skarner BattlecastAlphaLoading.jpg|Withheld Sona OriginalLoading.jpg| Sona DJLoading.jpg| Soraka OriginalLoading.jpg|Lisa Lindsley Swain OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Syndra OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Tahm Kench OriginalLoading.jpg|Pat Duke Taliyah OriginalLoading.jpg| Talon OriginalLoading.jpg| Taric OriginalLoading.jpg| Teemo OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Teemo OmegaSquadLoading.jpg|Withheld Thresh OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Thresh DarkStarLoading.jpg|Withheld Tristana OriginalLoading.jpg|Elspeth Eastman Tristana DragonTrainerLoading.jpg|Elspeth Eastman Trundle OriginalLoading.jpg|Joshua Tomar Trundle TraditionalLoading.jpg|Withheld Tryndamere OriginalLoading.jpg|Brian Sommer Tryndamere DemonbladeLoading.jpg|Brian Sommer Twisted Fate OriginalLoading.jpg|Owen Thomas Twitch OriginalLoading.jpg|Doug Boyd Udyr OriginalLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Udyr SpiritGuardLoading.jpg|J. S. Gilbert Urgot OriginalLoading.jpg|Paul M. Guyet Varus OriginalLoading.jpg|Gavin Hammon Vayne OriginalLoading.jpg| Vayne PROJECTLoading.jpg|Withheld Veigar OriginalLoading.jpg|Bob Beal Veigar FinalBossLoading.jpg| Vel'Koz OriginalLoading.jpg|Erik Braa Vi OriginalLoading.jpg|Cia Court Viktor OriginalLoading.jpg|Owen Thomas Vladimir OriginalLoading.jpg| Vladimir BloodLordLoading.jpg|Gavin Hammon Volibear OriginalLoading.jpg| Warwick OriginalLoading.jpg|Brian Sommer Wukong OriginalLoading.jpg| Xayah OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Xerath OriginalLoading.jpg| Xin Zhao OriginalLoading.jpg| Yasuo OriginalLoading.jpg|Liam O'Brien Yasuo NightbringerLoading.jpg|Liam O'Brien Yorick OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Zac OriginalLoading.jpg| Zed OriginalLoading.jpg|Donny James Lucas Ziggs OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Zilean OriginalLoading.jpg|Withheld Zoe OriginalLoading.jpg| Zyra OriginalLoading.jpg| References pl:Polska wersja dubbingu Category:League of Legends Category:Champion audio